Bliss
by Kate Christie
Summary: "Stop mocking my post-coital haze. It's your fault I'm a puddle of mush right now." A silly, sexy season five scene, no spoilers.


**Bliss**

"Oh my god. Everything's... sort of... yellow-ish... right now... kinda orange and... sparkly around the edges... Or I'm actually just... _feeling_ orange right now... and shiny..."

Kate rolled her eyes. She was still splayed out on top of him, breathless and, she had to admit, a little shaky herself after what had been one of their more mind-blowing bouts of weekend sex. He turned into such an adorably incoherent mess when they were this _in sync _and _insane_ in bed. At least the last round had actually been in the bed.

"I think that last one... just ripped my soul... from my toes... a little bit... Ha, which is funny... because your soul... from your sole... And I'm going to pass out... in about 32 seconds... Why is your hair… glowing?"

She slid off to settle against his side, his arm still wrapped securely and sweatily around her, his chest providing a slightly heaving pillow for her cheek.

"You done with your little ramble there, Sex God?"

She seriously doubted it. This state could last minutes before he actually drifted into oblivion. Every damn time she swore she would remember to record him, but no, he always had her too thoroughly _distracted_ to remember her phone.

"Yup... Yup... No. No, because that thing you did? The one with your tongue? Behind my-"

"I know exactly which thing with my tongue..."

She tongued his nipple for good measure, making him yelp and squeeze her tighter.

"Yeah, I'll bet you do... Where the hell did you learn that? No- never mind, don't wanna know."

Actually, she'd just thought that one up on Wednesday...

"Anyway, I'd like to put in an advance request for _that_ for my next birthday..."

"You just _had_ your birthday. You saying you don't want me to do _that_ again for a whole year? Because a few minutes ago, you certainly seemed pretty _enthusiastic_ about my doing it again. Right then."

"I'm just afraid if you do it again too soon I might actually die, and where's the fun in that?"

His hand slicked over her tailbone, into the dewy hollow of her lower back. The warmth, that delicate slide of fingers over heated flesh, just made her want to purr.

"I think you underestimate yourself there, stud. You've got stamina."

"As I pass out in an incoherent heap."

Heh. Yeah, pretty much. God they were good at this.

"You pushed through the incoherence pretty well just now; you've got complete sentences back already."

"Stop mocking my post-coital haze. It's your fault I'm a puddle of mush right now. You and your evil sexual super powers."

"So now I'm a superhero of sex?"

His head popped up off the pillow to make slightly crazed, semi-unfocused eye contact.

"Oooo. I like this idea. A porn comic book heroine. Strikes men dead with one wicked twist of her hips. Kinda brings new meaning to the name '_graphic novel_'."

"Oh good lord."

Maybe if she buried her head in this nice little valley between his chest and his biceps he would think _she_ had fallen asleep and stop talking.

"Come on, this would _so_ be a hit! Think of all the horny teenage boys out there reading comics! It's the perfect audience!"

"You mean all the horny 42-year-old men reading comics..."

Her voice came out somewhat muffled from his armpit.

"You may have a point."

Lifting her head to settle it back against his chest, she nuzzled into him, couldn't help the little contented hum from the back of her throat.

"You don't need to make me into a comic book heroine, Castle. I'm already your own private Wonder Woman." Her fingers found purchase just south of his hipbone, pinched his bum as a reminder. "And besides, Nikki might get jealous."

"Also another excellent point."

"See, now I know you're about to pass out, because you're agreeing with me too easily."

"Could be..."

"Fine, rest up, because there's this other thing that I'm dying to try that involves a feather and-"

She stopped at the first light snuffle of a snore from her now sleeping partner. No matter, he would undoubtedly enjoy the surprise when she woke him up in a few hours.

A comic book heroine, huh? She did know an artist or two who knew their way around graphic novels, and they could be discreet about the nature of the... content.

A certain anniversary _was_ coming up. Ooo. The first scene could involve a door...

**# * # * # * # **

**A/N: I have a bit of an unusual reaction to ABC-driven angst from promos: I counter it with writing fluff. Thanks go to the crack beta team of JEEP. Joy, Sheep, it was a lovely search for a title, as always. And now on to those bottles of wine.**

**Twitter: Kate_Christie_**

**Tumblr: KathrynChristie dot tumblr dot com**


End file.
